The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a storage electrode of DRAM cells of a semiconductor memory device. Particularly, this invention relates to a method for manufacturing storage electrodes which have a narrower space therebetween than that currently obtainable by conventional lithographic techniques so as to have a higher degree of integration of DRAM cells, and further for manufacturing the storage electrodes having a cylindrical, dual cylindrical, or jar structure for obtaining a large surface area.
Following the trend of a higher degree of integration of DRAM cells, the area of a capacitor is decreased by decreasing the area of the unit cell so that the capacitor is maintained below the required value. Therefore, a study to increase the capacitance of the capacitor has been continued.